The present disclosure relates to detection systems.
Conventional detectors provide identification and alert functionality in response to one or more different source events. The sensitivity and range of a particular detector can vary depending on the type of detector and the strength of the source event. For example, a radiation detector can identify the presence of a radiological event within a predefined sensitivity range. The radiation detector uses a measurement device, such as a Geiger counter, to detect radioactive particles that come into contact with the detector. Other types of detectors include biological detectors and chemical detectors. Biological and chemical detectors, for example, can sample air surrounding the detector at regular intervals for analysis (e.g., using mass spectroscopy).
Typically, conventional detectors operate as independent units, which can be automatic or user operated. For example, if a detector, such as a radiation detector, detects an event (e.g., a source which exceeds some predefined threshold amount), the detector can respond by triggering an alarm.